the Bear and the Mouse
by Lizardgirl135
Summary: a halloween story in which Russia wears a polar bear costume and Canada thinks it's adorable. YAOI ENSUES!  rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers. As you can see this is my first story and I want to go ahead and apologies for any mistakes, misspellings, and the like. Also I would like to point out that this story is YAOI so if you don' like BEWARE! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, characters, places, the anime, and the like. If I did you'd probably be buying this and not reading it online.**

Russia woke up that morning feeling as though things were going to be different. He ate his breakfast and took a look at his calendar: **October 31, 2011. Alfred's Halloween party. **Really it was such a goofy holiday, why should he go? He just wanted to hang out and catch up on some work. However something in him told him, _Go, it'll be fun and you need a break. _Next thing he knew he was at a store looking for a costume. But none of them really fit his large structure but eventually he found a polar bear costume that fit. He felt rediculous but went with it none the less.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

When he arrived at the party everyone was surprised and a little amused by the large man's costume. That is all but one person way in the corner dressed as a mouse….

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Canada's POV

Everything was going normally, he was being forgotten, only France had talked to himnso far. _' I wish people would pay attention to me.' _Then the oddest thing happened, Russia came to the party…. WEARING A POLAR BEAR COSTUME! Weird as it was it was also the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. It was as if that costume was made for him. He decided then and there, his France side kicking in, he was going to Russia… tonight whether he liked it or not. (You see he's had a crush on Russia since he lived nest to him. i.e. when Alaska was still part of Russia)

~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Russia's POV

Russia was being a wallflower, as per usual, and was starting to feel rather lonely. Everyone was avoiding him for fear of… well, for fear of Russia. So, needless to say, he was rather surprised when he heard a quiet voice greet him.

" H-hello Ivan "

" Oh hello Mattveh you want to become one with mother Russia, da?"

Upon hearing his human name, and the question, he blushed. Not out of embarrassment, he was just putting on and innocent act to lure the other male in.

"I like your costume Russia it's adorable."

"Thank you Mattveh I like your costume too."

They talked to each other for a little while, got to know each other a little more. It was all innocent talk until…

" I really like you Russia."

" I like you too Mattveh."

" No. I mean I really, really, like you." Canada said while moving closer and closer to the other nation, until he was right up against him.

Though on the outside Russia gave his normal smile, on the inside he was freaking out. ( he's had a crush on Canada ever since WW 2 when he accidently sat on him.) _oh shit, he likes me too, what do I do? WHAT DO I DOOOOO!_

Gulping he turns to Canada and says, " I really, really, like you too." He said this in a husky tone he's never used around others before.

"Then let's take this upstairs shall we…?"

"D-da." _Is it me, or is it getting terribly hot in here?_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back. And about my comment in the review about the 5 review thing, please ignore it. I'll try to update about every weekend or so. Any who, thanks for reading the second chapter of my story. Please leave a comment. Ya'll are awesome! Oh and again sorry for any grammar problems blah, blah, blah. Oh and constructive criticism is very welcome.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! But I wish I did.

~#~#~#~#~#~

Matt's POV

Russia was blushing. He couldn't believe it! He actually made big bad Russia blush, he didn't even think that was possible. Either way Russia was blushing now… and it made him look even more adorable.

We ran up to the first bedroom they could find, which so happened to be America's. not paying much mind I started stripping, Russia just stared intently…

~#~#~#~#~#~

Russia's POV

_Oh God, he's undressing what do I do now? Damn he's hot! Come on, get up and do something you big dumbass! Oh shit he's coming over here, shit what do I do?_

~#~#~#~#~#~

Matt's POV

As I started pulling down the zipper on Russia's costume, I noticed how tense he had become. When I had finished stripping Russia of all of his clothes, I stood on my toes and started rubbing his shoulders. "Are you ok Russia you're so… tense." I said in a sultry voice that I know he couldn't, and wouldn't, resist.

Russia moaned, his voice low and full of hunger and lust. I wasn't surprised that in the next minute I was on my back, on the bed, while he greedily kissed me all over… my neck, my face, lips, hair…

"Eep!"

Russia had kissed that one stubborn strand of hair that always causes me to melt. Now he knows what happens when he touches it, and he will no doubt use it to his advantage.

"You know," said Russia while twisting my curl around and around his fingers causing me to tremble in pleasure him. "I always wondered what would happen if I touched this, you enjoy it, da?"

He stared kissing down my body once more. He got to my vital regions, and kissed right around it, moving instead to kiss and nibble at the inside of my thighs. I moaned waiting to be prepared.

He put his fingers to my lips. Knowing what to do I start sucking. While sucking I looked him right in the eye causing him to shudder. I smirked. He took his fingers out of my mouth, a thin string of saliva still connecting us.

I felt no pain at the first finger, only a little discomfort. When the second finger was added, it felt a little sore, but that went away after a minute. Then he added the third and fourth fingers, OH GOD did that HURT! He wiggled his fingers around trying to help me get more comfortable, and prepared for what was coming… after all he was the world's largest land mass for a reason.

Finally it started to feel good… really good. I moaned and begged for more. Finally after a few more moments of pure bliss I felt the fingers retreat. I looked up to see Russia putting lube on his cock… I felt my blood run cold. It. Was. HUGE. Russia must have sensed the change because as he positioned himself he kissed me passionately on my lips and whispered, "I'll try to be gentle." He said in the most sincere and loving voice I've ever heard …


	3. Chapter 3

**You know, being a Hetalia fan makes looking at my story stats that much funnier . Well any way since it's my thanksgiving break I think I may upload a few new things. So, yeah… sorry for grammar mistakes and blah, blah, blah.**

**Disclaimer: I no own… but, you know, I wish I did. **

**Oh and warning this is lemon, and there is an excessive amount of cussing so yeah.**

**Also one more thing, this is the last chapter T_T**

**~#~#~#~#~#~**

With one swift thrust Russia was inside me… and it HURT. HOLY FUCK it huuuuurts, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

"OOOOOOWWW!" I sobbed, "Damn it that huuuurtssss!"

"AH, SORRY," he said peppering me with kisses. "Sorry he murmured in between each kiss. "Sorry"

After a few minutes I finished adjusting and mustered up the strength to say, "Move."

"What?"

"MOVE!" I repeated looking up into those beautiful violet eyes.

"Ok." He said sounding unsure, but he moved any way. He pulled until he was almost all of the way out, then rammed back in.

It felt unbelievably… magnificently… oh screw it, there are no words to describe how good it felt. Sure there was still a little pain, but the pleasure far over whelmed it.

The thrusting continued. In and out… in and out. The pleasure was very, very strong.

There was moaning and whispered words that were lost to both of us. At some point during all of the pleasure the feeling had heightened, I looked down only to see that Russia had a firm but gentle hold on my cock. It was moving in rhythm with his thrusts.

I felt as though my body was on fire from all of the pleasure that was spreading through my body. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, so I whispered, "Russia… I-Ivan… I'm… I'm gonna cum!"

"M-me too."

Thrust… thrust… thrust…

"IVAN!" I shouted as I came.

~#~#~#~#~

Regular POV

With the muscles tightening around him and his name being shouted from the cutest, hottest, most gorgeous man's lips, Russia came, moaning Matthew's name. it was the most wonderful and powerful orgasm of his life.

Russia toppled on top of the bed next to Matthew, sharing one last kiss before sleep over came them.

~#~#~#~#~

"OH MY GOD! MATTHEW!"

"Huh? What do you want Al?"

"What the HELL are you doing in MY bed NAKED with RUSSIA!"

"Alfred, how about you shut up, da?"

"Yeah Al, your overreacting." Matthew said snuggling back up to Russia.

"OVEREACTING? HERE I WAS JUST TAKING JAPAN UP TO MY ROOM FOR SOME 'FUN' THE MOOD WAS GREAT I WAS HARD HE WAS HARD THEN WE OPEN THE DOOR TO, TO THIS!"

The two men being yelled at sat up on the bed both glaring at America. A shiver went up the American's spine, not from Russia's glare, oh no he was used to that. But instead from Canada's , he could be very scary when he wanted to be. A long silent hung in the air only to be ended with a clicking sound.

Every one turned to look see Japan standing next to America with a camera. Behind him was Hungary with another camera. Both were grinning like idiots. Well… Japan was smirking, but Hungary was smiling enough for the both of them.

"I win!" Elizabeta shouted, "I knew that they would get together. I knew it! You owe me all of your yaoi DVDs."

"Yes Hungary-san."

"All right that's it everybody out!" Canada shouted scaring everyone, except Russia.

"Sorry about that Russia, he can be a little… overprotective."

"Da, it's ok so um… what now?"

"We could go back to my house and finish sleeping."

"OR… we could become one again and then sleep, da?"

"Yes and then I can make pancakes in the morning."

"That sounds perfect my little cub."

"CUB?" said Canada blushing.

"Da, strong and adorable."

All Canada could do was blush in response.

~#~#~#~#~

**Me: And so, at the sake of sounding cheesy, they all lived happily after.**

**Canada: Wait!**

**M: what is it Canada?**

**C: Are you really just gonna leave it hanging off there?**

**M: What do you suggest?**

**C: Well make a sequel. Do we get married, do we have kids, and does Al get in the way, what happens NEXT!**

**M: hmmm… mpreg, I'd really like to try my hand at that.**

**C: Wait what! It was just an idea! I'm not ready to have a kid. Wh-what am I gonna do? I'm not ready to have a kiiiid! Sob sob**

**Russia: cheer up my little cub I'll be there with you the entire time and we'll raise him together. You and me, I love you my little cub.**

**C: really?**

**R: da!**

**C: awwww I love you too**

**Kiss**

**M: d'awww! So cute! Well, that's it for now. See you all at the sequel!**


End file.
